Forgive Me
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] It's too rude to summerise


Title: Forgive me Rating: R Category: Sex Pairing: Surprise Summary: It's too rude to summarise. Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
He pins her against her door as she closes it. His mouth is on her neck in seconds; scolding hot kisses travel up her throat to her lips. His kiss is demanding and desperate. She's shocked by his actions. He comes barging into her home and attacks her without a word. She's defenceless against him. His mouth and hands roam her body causing her to groan at the sensations he's causing.  
  
The only thing she can do is hold his waist as he devours her flesh hungrily. Her fingers squeezes his sides tightly as he kisses her deeply leaving her gasping for air as he moves to her collarbone and begins unbuttoning her shirt. He pushes the material aside and runs his tongue down her chest and over her silk cover breast.  
  
"Oh God!" She gasps as he pulls the silk from her breast and sucks the white soft flesh into his mouth and suckles roughly making her knees quiver and begin to weaken. He pulls up her skirt with both hands and removes her panties to gain easy access with his fingers. Her moans grow loud as he works faster in and out of her with only his fingers.  
  
She was drowning, she couldn't believe this was happening. Was this really the quiet man she knew?  
  
His mouth claimed hers again as she quickly unbuckled his belt and button, letting his pants drop to his ankles. His hand that caresses her breast hurriedly pushes his boxers down. She helps pull the elastic over his raging erection. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his solid shaft.  
  
"OH!" He groans thrusting in so hard she screams as he does. She tightens around him as he lifts her up and leans her firmly against the door as he steadies himself. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds his shoulders painfully as he thrusts into her once, twice and onwards. Keeping them powerful and deep. Grunts and groans echoed the apartment.  
  
His hands grasp hers and raised them above her head as he attacks her neck and sucks on the flesh until it reddens. Her head presses against the hard wood and her mouth hangs open as she breathes heavily. Her breathing matches his as he increases pressure and slows. Long thrusts, pounding thrusts with each grunt that came from his throat.  
  
She lowers her head to his and kisses him forcefully. One of his hands holds both hers and he places the other under her buttock as he continues to pound into her with his lasting strength and breath that remained in his body.  
  
His head drops to her chest as he gave one last thrust. She cried out with release and collapsed into his arms when he freed her hands. Their breathing was loud and heavy as they held each other up.  
  
"Jesus Griss!" She exclaimed rubbing her forehead over his shoulder.  
  
"Thought I'd stop by, you know? Say hi." He gasped.  
  
She laughed and turned her head to kiss his neck. "Hi."  
  
He chuckled and pulled from her. "Ow! God!" He winced as he lowered her legs to the floor and leaned his body completely into hers.  
  
"That was fun and fucking amazing."  
  
"Like the pun." He grinned kissing her softly.  
  
She staggered forward as he stepped back slightly. "Ouch!"  
  
He pulled his boxers and pants up while she donned her shirt and removed her skirt. She walked to her bedroom and put on some sweats. When she came out, he was collapsed on the couch with his hand over his eyes.  
  
She dropped down on the couch and he pulled her down next to him. His arms wrapped around her loosely. "I'm sorry for being an ass."  
  
"That's what you came here to say?" She covered his arms with hers and giggled.  
  
"More or less." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"I didn't expect that." She turned her head to see him.  
  
He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Neither did I."  
  
"I hope you don't think that every time we have a fight that I'm going to forgive you with a stunt like that?" She pointed out.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "Wouldn't think of it." He took a deep breath and grinned. "Was fun though."  
  
She nodded and giggled. "Well, maybe I'll forgive you after all."  
  
He squeezed his arms around her and smiled. "I love you Sara."  
  
She turned onto her side and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too Gil." She rubbed his stomach and looked up at him. "Just don't ever let me catch you messing with my experiments again, you don't like it, I don't like it. Am I clear?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry. Won't happen again, but." He looked into her eyes and she smiled as they twinkled with excitement. "The sex was great as an apology."  
  
She kissed him slowly. "We'll just have to work ourselves up in different ways that's all." She murmured into his mouth and kissed him hard.  
  
"Mmmm. Look forward to it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
